The Search For The Island Of Perfection ep 2- The hippie pirate crew
Chapter Three "What are your qualifications?"Said Joe. "I can Cook really good."said the man. "We already have a cook man."said Jacob. " Who???????" said the man. "Me you idiot I told you that when you came in , now get out."said Jacob. "This will take all day and we still have to find a ship."said Greg. "Alright next!" yelled Joe." Hi, names Robert Blue but you can call me Bobby."Said the man. "Cool, whats your profession?" said Joe. "Im a navigator, been one for six Years." Said Bobby. " Great, useful and experianced. What Crew were you in before you came here." said Jacob. "I was nevere in one before." said Bobby. "Alright, come back in six hours and board the ship were on."Said Greg. "So i got the job?"said Bobby. "Yeah."said Joe. "So should I bring my supplies?"said Bobby. "Yeah, everything you need, we dont have much money so bring all your food and money also bring any rope you have and pots." said Joe. "Why do you need pots?"said Bobby. "To grow our flowers in."said Joe. "Flowers, are you hippies or something?"said Bobby. "Yeah, is there something wrong?"said Jacob. "No Im one too I thought you were just normal or something."said Bobby. "Alright next!" said Joe. " Do you always say alright before youre sentences?" said Jacob. CHAPTER FOUR During the next two hours the hippie pirates had no luck in finding any good recruits, for some reason most of them wanted to be cooks and none of them were in good shape, most very fat.Then out of nowhere a beutiful short woman came in with a guitar. " My names Sally and I play almost every instrument and I fight very good so I am told." How old are you anyway?" said Joe. " Im 18, my birthday was two weeks ago."said Sally. " How long have you been into music?" said Greg. "Since I was four." SAID Sally. " What do you fight with usually, a sword, a knife, a gun?". said Jacob. " I usually fight with anything around that can break someones nose."said Sally. "Whats your favorite color?" said Joe." I think your getting too personal."said Sally. " He seems to find you attractive, hes been staring at you since you came in." said Jacob. " Shut up Jacob!!!" said Joe. They all laughed, even Joe. "So come to the dock in four hours, and one last thing?" said Greg "What?" said Sally." What do you think of hippies?" said jacob.She paused and smiled." My dad was one." Sally said. Then she walked out. " I think Im in love." said Joe Chapter Five Not long after that a very tall and thin man walked in. "My name is Jon Red." The man said with a thick Russian sounding accent."Alright what is your occupation." said Joe. "I was a bountyhunter before and I have very very good eyes and ears." said Jon. "Exactly how good is your hearing?" said Jacob. " I just got here from very far south and I heard both of your previous recruits." said Jon. " Impressive, and your sight."said Greg. "I cought several wanted men with my eyes." said Jon. "Alright come back in two hours." said Jacob. "I will be back in thirty minutes. said Jon sounding kind of scary. "O-ok,I guess you could help us find a good ship." said Joe. he semed very happy about this and suddenly seemed very freindly from then on"One last thing I forgot to tell you hippie."said Jon. "Yeah" said Joe. "I come from very rich family, ill buy you a good ship." said Jon. "Really!!!!!!!!" said Joe CHAPTER SIX "Now we have to find a ship."said Greg. "Way to state the obvious" said Jacob. "I already tell you, I buy you good ship so relax." Said Jon. "Lets buy a galleon." Said Joe. "Duh, what else would we buy, a rowboat? said Jacob. "Shut up jerk!" said Joe. "I believe the best galleon is over there."said Jon pointing a finger to the right to a huge boat, the front had a dragon carved onto the boat with its mouth open. "I like it!" said Greg. "Excuse me that ship is 800,000 berries,sir." said a sailsman."whaaaat!!!!!!!!"said Joe and Jacob at the same time."Realax, I can afford it." said Jon very calmly. "But you have to let me design the flag." said Jon again. Later on that dock you could see a pirate flag with a skull with long hair and bandana flying high. "Thats a nice flag."said Sally."when did you get here!" said Joe exited instantly wiping paint of his face and hands."I got here the same time as Bobby." said Sally. "Its a nice ship, I Like the dragon." "Yep, from now on were thehippie prates." said Joe. And so the first great voyage began. PROPERTY OF - TFlynn